


Buck-a-slice

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, its a battle of wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: When you tell your friend to meet you at Buck-a-slice but you don’t specify which one.





	Buck-a-slice

**Author's Note:**

> Ever notice how many of those pizza joints are around Night City lol!

“I told you to meet me at Buck-a-slice! Where are you?” V was sitting on a stall facing the window, she didn’t like having to wait for her friend to show.

“Jaina, I’m at Buck-a-slice! Where are YOU?” Jackie sounded irritated too but V couldn’t see him. She scanned the small establishment again but nope, Jackie wasn’t here.

“Well you’re not, I said meet me at the Buck-a-slice on my floor!” V had a suspicion that Jackie had gone to the wrong place.

There was a pause. “Look Jackie, you said you’d buy me a slice and I ain’t about to pay for my own pizza.”

No response. “Ok so I may have gone to the wrong place...but why have I got to come all the way to you Jaina, come meet me down near the subway station.” Jackie sounded like he didn’t want to move from his spot. Well this would be interesting then wouldn’t it.

“I’m sorry Jack, but I remember I clearly said to meet me at the Buck-a-slice on my floor.” V was determined not to move from her spot, she had made sure to get here early so they could score the best seats for people watching. She wasn’t gonna give up the chance to see something exciting happen this Friday night.

“Oh no no no V, I clearly remember you said the one down here, besides I already placed your order.” Jeez, Jackie sounded smug! V wasn’t going to give in that easy. 

“Funny, because I don’t remember telling you my order!” 

A pause. “You have a full house right?”

“Hah! Nope! I’m feeling exotic today!” She slammed her hand down on the table, a few other customers turned to see what was happening. They just saw a woman talking enthusiastically to herself. She was going to call his bluff, “I want that ham and pineapple baby!” 

“Jaina, por favor.” 

“What’s the problem Jack? Don’t want that fruit on your pizza?? Well tough, it’s damn delicious.” V wasn’t the biggest fan but she knew Jackie didn’t like it, and that meant that she would love every bite. 

“...” Jackie had gone quiet. Did this mean she’d won? V didn’t really want to get the elevator down to the busy street but Jackie wasn’t giving anything away. 

“Jackie?” V wasn’t worried, just wanted to know where she stood with the pizza order. 

“Ok ok fine, I’m coming to you.” Yes. V jumped up in celebration. “On one condition.” 

“Shoot!” V was overconfident with her victory to think of what Jackie could possibly suggest. 

“We get Veggie Supreme” Jackie sounded sooooo smug. He just KNEW that was V’s least favourite. But V was stubborn. She didn’t want to ride the elevator down and for that she would eat a Veggie Supreme.

Jackie made a sound that sounded like his plan didn’t work. The simple fact of the matter is V disliked the idea of riding the elevator more than she disliked Veggie Supreme. “Fine.” It sounded like Jackie was on the move, “I’ll see you in five.”

V jumped out on her chair triumphantly. It would have been a flawless victory if it wasn’t for that Veggie Supreme.


End file.
